Sleep disorders have recently become the focus of a growing number of physicians. Many hospitals and clinics have established sleep laboratories (sleep labs) to diagnose and treat sleep disorders. In the sleep laboratories, practitioners use instrumentation to monitor and record a patient's sleep states and behaviors during sleep. Practitioners rely on these recordings to diagnose patients and prescribe proper therapies.
Various undesirable behaviors can occur during sleep, such as snoring, apnea episodes, abnormal breathing episodes and the like. In certain examples, these and other undesirable behaviors can lead to insufficient amounts of sleep, fatigue, or in the case of SIDS, even death. Thus, efforts are being made to reduce or eliminate these undesirable behaviors.